


Memory Error (KunTen)

by imnotyourvision



Series: nct/wayv one shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourvision/pseuds/imnotyourvision
Summary: "His name was Qian Kun."That sentence was enough for Ten to realise what his greatest mistake was."I guess I always hurt you, no matter what."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: nct/wayv one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Memory Error (KunTen)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I have uploaded here. I might start writing more? I'll see how this goes though. Please comment your thoughts ^_^ (also there is a surprise cameo)

A bird sang by the window as the sun began to rise. Ten woke up and reached for his phone on the bedside table. His eyes widened when he realised he might be late.  
"Damn it Ten. You had to binge Netflix last night," he cursed to himself as he rushed to the bathroom to get ready. 

As he was changing, he heard the doorbell ring. Once, twice, then multiple times in a row.  
"Hey Ten! Get your ass here or I'll break the door down!"  
Ten could hear Sicheng yelling from downstairs and quickly shouted back.  
"I'm changing!"  
With a shrug, Sicheng went back to the car to wait.

Ten quickly grabbed his essentials and ran out to meet everyone else in the car.  
"Yo Ten, took you long enough. Yangyang could have flown back to Germany by now," Xiaojun sassed, taking his earphones out.  
"Sorry guys. Accidentally slept in." 

The ride to the airport was understandably loud as everyone was excited to see their best friend again after a year. The moment Sicheng parked the car in front of the airport, everyone scrambled over themselves. 

"Last one there pays for all of us!" Lucas shouted, sprinting straight for where Yangyang would exit from the airport. Laughing, the others began to run after him, with Ten arriving last.  
"I'll get you back next time Lucas."

The boys waited a few more minutes before they heard a familiar voice.  
"Guess who's back?"  
Everyone's heads shot up in the direction of the voice.  
"Yangyang! Welcome back!"  
Yangyang was tackled by his best friends, hugging them tightly.  
"I've missed you guys so much. Let me tell you, airplane food is the worst."  
"Yeah yeah... Let's go eat! Ten is treating us," Hendery cheered, helping Yangyang with one of his suitcases. Ten only rolled his eyes in response and they all returned to the car. 

With the addition of Yangyang, the car ride was even louder. They all talked about his overseas study and hammered him with questions. Before long, they arrived at the restaurant. 

"I am so hungry..."  
"Me too."  
"We need to order one of everything."  
"Please go easy on my wallet." 

Everyone was so energetic as they were shown to a table. The meal went by happily, and Ten was happy that Yangyang was back. When everyone was done, he got up to pay. 

Once Yangyang was sure Ten couldn't hear them, he leaned in to the rest of the group and said quietly,  
"Does he remember?"  
Sicheng looked away, sighing sadly.  
"Oh. So I guess the treatment was successful."  
"It was. Though he fell into a coma for a few days," Xiaojun mumbled, still remembering the fear and worry for his friend.

A silence fell over the group, nobody really knowing what to say.  
"I'm sorry I didn't stay."  
Lucas wrapped an arm around Yangyang's shoulders.  
"Don't dwell on it. You didn't have a choice."

When Ten returned to the table, they all decided to hang out at Yangyang's house, since he would want to be home after a year. They all excitedly ran into the house and before long, the house became a mess of board games, food and DVDs scattered all over the floor. 

Once they tired themselves out, they decided to stay over at Yangyang's house, just for fun. Everyone else had already gone to bed, except for Ten and Sicheng. While Sicheng made some food in the kitchen for a midnight snack (it was more of a meal), Ten sat in the living room, flipping through a photo album. On the spine, the word 'forever' was written in Yangyang's messy handwriting.

As he flipped through the album, there was a huge smile on his face. When he made it to the last page, a polaroid slipped out. Ten reached down to pick it up, his smile replaced by a confused expression when he looked at it. In the polaroid were Lucas, Sicheng, Xiaojun, Yangyang, Hendery and Ten. They were in a karaoke room and there were bright smiles on their faces. 

What confused Ten was the man sitting between him and Hendery. He had dark blue hair and his head was rested on Ten's shoulder.  
'Who is that?' Ten thought to himself. Whoever it was must have been close to him, since he had an arm wrapped around his shoulder. For some reason, Ten began to tear up.  
'Why do I suddenly feel... sad?'

"Ten? Why are you still up?"  
He turned to face Sicheng, who had a hand on his shoulder. His eyes landed on the polaroid in Ten's hand.  
"You... remember him?"  
"No. Who is it? Why did we look so close?"  
Sicheng sat himself down next to Ten, and explained who it was.

"His name was Qian Kun."  
Slowly, the memories came back, reconnecting themselves to his consciousness.

\- - - - -

[2 years ago]

Ten gave Kun a quick kiss on the forehead, making sure he was still asleep and quietly left the house. It was 4am, so the sky was still dark. He started the motorbike engine and made his way to the meeting place. In the 7 years that he was part of the gang, NCT, he never considered leaving. He had no reason to, and being part of a gang provided protection for him. But for Kun, he was willing to risk it all.

"Taeyong, I'm sorry."  
"I understand. You don't want to put your loved ones in danger. Don't worry, you've done so much for us already."  
"Thank you."  
Taeyong pulled Ten in for a hug and a pat on the back, assuring him that everyone was on good terms.

Ten returned home that morning excited to start a new life with Kun. The very next week, they moved to a completely new town. Ten got himself a stable job, working as a translator at a large entertainment company. They were finally happy.

\- - - - -

[1 year ago]

"Ten? What happened to you?" Kun asked, his voice filled with anxiousness when he saw the state his boyfriend was in. 

"I'm fine. But I don't know how they found me."  
"I thought you left the gang a long time ago."  
"I did! I left the moment I knew I wanted to be with you. Guess the rivals didn't get the memo."  
Ten groaned as Kun began to treat the cuts and bruises all over his arms and face.  
"You're lucky this is all that happened to you. They could have killed you."

Once all the injuries were treated, they got ready for bed. While Ten was in the shower, Kun sat on their bed, reading. Suddenly, a window breaks and a man in a black tank top and cargo pants stood in their doorway, a gun in his hand. The man slowly raised the gun, aiming directly at Kun's heart. Ten stepped out, pulling a shirt over his head before realising what was happening. A smirk slowly creeped onto the man's face.

"Hello Ten."  
"What do you want, Seungcheol?"  
"I want you to suffer. The way I did when you killed my girlfriend."  
Ten quickly grabbed Kun by the arm and shielded him.  
"Stay away from him. He had nothing to do with this."  
"But you see, he does. You love him, don't you?"

Ten glared at him, not wanting to entertain Seungcheol. If there was one gang that could stand against NCT, it would be SEVENTEEN. Ten knew how dangerous this man, Choi Seungcheol is. 

"I'm bored now. I'm going to have fun," Seungcheol laughed.  
He shot Ten in the leg, forcing him to kneel down and leaving Kun vulnerable to an attack. Immediately, Seungcheol pulled out a second gun and shot Kun in the heart, killing him almost instantly.  
Satisfied, Seungcheol left, leaving Ten to weakly crawl towards his dead lover.  
"Kun... I'm so sorry..."

After Kun's funeral, Ten didn't leave his house for a month. He refused to eat and when his friends came to visit him, he wouldn't answer.  
"Ten, please talk to us," Hendery said softly after getting no response for ten minutes. 

The guilt, the sadness, the anger and the grief. It never left Ten. So he decided to do something about it. 

When he told his friends what he wanted to do, they were against it. The technology for disconnecting memories from the consciousness was just released, so not many people have done it. Not only could it cause Ten serious harm, but he will have no memory of Kun. 

Of course, his friends didn't want Ten to go through with it. Kun meant the world to Ten after all. But he had made up his mind.

\- - - - -

[Present day]

Ten stood in front of a grave, flowers in hand. He knelt down and placed the flowers.  
"Hey, it's been a year already."  
Ten stood there in silence, all the memories of that night playing in his mind like a film.  
"I shouldn't have removed you from my memories. You were always there for me, yet I erased you. You must be mad at me. I can still hear your scolding. I guess I always hurt you, no matter what."  
Ten looked up, the sky beginning to clear up, the sun revealing itself. 

"Kun... I'm so sorry..."


End file.
